La pintura
by nazagd
Summary: El joven sasuke uchiha por primera vez se encuentra interesado en algo en especial, pero extrañamente ese algo es una pintura.
1. Chapter 1

La pintura

**Capitulo 1**

No entiendo que hago acá, mejor dicho no entiendo como me deje convencer por el idiota de mi cuñado para venir acá. Una subasta, vine a una subasta con el estupido de itachi y con el tarado de Deidara; maldito hermano superficial que empezó a salir con ese afeminado "artista". Cuadros de mierda, lugar de mierda, decisión de mierda.

-Itachi, ¿que le pasa a tu hermano?- observando la increible cara de disgusto que tenía su cuñadito.

-Es su cara de siempre- lo mira detenidamente- no, espera, creo que esta insultando. Sabés cuanto odia todo lo relacionado con el arte.

-Si, fue una buena idea traerlo. Me esta dando inspiracion para mi proxima creación. Haré una escultura, de su rostro carcomido por el odio al llegar a la casa- sonrio feliz

Itachi rio, y miro enfrente. El cuadro anterior habia sido vendido, y estaban pasando al proximo. Cuando empezaron a dar las ofertas se quedo perplejo al escuchar una de su hermano.

Sasuke se sorprendio, su brazo se levanto e hizo una oferta; fue inconsciente. Pero por alguna razón, ese cuadro lo atraía. Según la explicación que dio antes el subastador, la pintura se habia hecho hace alrededor de doscientos años y el autor era desconocido. Lo unico que se sabia del cuadro era el título: "naruto".

Pero no solo el menor de los uchihas deseaba el cuadro, habia muchos otros; que se iban yendo cada vez que la oferta subia mas y mas. Al final solo quedaba el y la joven heredera de la familia mas poderosa de la zona, Hinata Hyuuga.

La hermosa joven estaba mostrando un comportamiento inusual, comunmente intentaba no llamar la atencion; pero al ser una persona tan importante no lo lograba. En esta ocasión estaba acompañada por un amigo suyo, tambien de una familia importante, Shino Aburame; que le prestaba mas atención a un mata bichos, que a los cuadros en general.

Cuando sasuke se estaba cansando de la pelea mental con la chica, y con su hermano por ofrecer tanto dinero; comenzó un escandalo en la entrada del lugar. Parecia que un hombre había intentado entrar con un perro, al darse cuenta la joven heredera se levanto de su silla para correr al encuentro con el joven; shino al darse cuenta que lo habian dejado solo,algo a lo que se encontraba acostumbrado por parte de la timida Hinata y el escandalo de Kiba, se levanto observo con odio al mata bichos y siguio a la chica.

La subasta la termino ganando sasuke, y con un rostro de admiración hacia su persona lo retiro y se regreso a su mansión. Por la cantidad de dinero que habia gastado el menor, los mayores decidieron regresar junto a el.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La pintura la colgo en su despacho, atrás de su escritorio; puso un sillon adelante de esta y se quedo observandola.

Era un cuadro maravilloso, en la imagen se veía a un joven carcomido por el odio y cubierto de llamas. Alrededor de este se encontraba un zorro rojo de nueve colas, el joven tenia los ojos iguales que los del animal, rojos y con una linea verical en bello rostro estaba enfurecido, y se mostraba gritando.

Sasuke se quedo observandolo, hinoptizado. Ese cuadro lo habia cautivado.

Itachi y Deidara entran el habitación y se quedan observando el cuadro. Mas tarde el mayor sacude el cabello de su hermano y lo mira preocupado.

-Sasuke, ¿estan bien?. Estas cosas comunmente no te interesan

-Estoy bien no molestes

-pendejo de mierda- dice enojado deidara- ¿no ves que tu hermano se preocupa?

-no es tan complicado, me gusto un cuadro y lo compre ¿cual es el problema?-molesto.

-pe...-es callado por su novio

-esta bien hermanito, no te molestamos mas- salen de la habitacion

Sasuke se quedo toda lo noche observandolo, eso hizo que su hermano se volviera a preocupar, ya que no habia salido de su despacho en todo el dia.

-esta la comida

-no tengo hambre

-no te preocupes, cuando vayas al comedor el cuadro no se va a mover para escapar-hablando con ironia

-ya se, pero ahora no tengo hambre. Cuando la tenga llamare a karin o a suigetsu para que me traigan algo.

-¿te estas arriesgando a estar a solas con karin?, esto es serio. Vamos sasuke, vení a la mesa

-...- suspiro- bien ya voy

Sasuke comía todo apresurado, no entendia porque pero no queria dejar a naruto solo. Si, ya lo llamaba por el nombre. Al terminar de comer, salio apresurado hacia la habitacion donde se encontraba el cuadro y otra vez se sento a verlo.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya era hora de su hermano fue a ver como se encontraba.

-¿no te vas a ir a dormir?

-no soy un niño Itachi me puedo acostar a la hora que quiera- respondio molesto

Entro Deidara, con un pantalon que usaba como piyama y el pelo suelto

-¿Itachi venis a la cama?- con un tono sensual

-si me lo decis asi- se acerco a su pareja

El menor de la habitación empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños y ya se sentia bastante incomodo.

-Itachi...hmn aca no, espera... aaaa...mm

Sasuke se levanto molesto (y muy colorado) para enfrentar a su hermano, que no se encontraba. El único que estaba era su cuñado gimiendo mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¿Que pasa donde esta Itachi?- pregunto confundido

-se fue a mear, me dijo que hiciera algo para que te levantaras. Y funcionó- empezó a reir a carcajadas mientras lo señalaba- tendrias que mirarte estas todo colorado- siguió riendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que de quien se burlaba se estaba acercando con cara de asesino, regreso corriendo a su habitación.

-idiota- se sento de nuevo y se puso a observar el cuadro. A los pocos segundos volvió a pararse, muy sorprendido. Algo habia cambiado.

El joven de la foto, naruto, estaba sonriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sasuke no podia creer lo que veía,naruto estaba sonriendo. No entendía como podía ser posible, esto tenia que aunque le encantaría hacerlo en este momento, ya era muy tarde; asi que decidio que lo haria el día siguiente, despúes de volver de la oficina.

Su dia de trabajo se termino dos horas antes de lo normal y llego a la casa a las 16:00. Cuando llego a su habitación favorita se sorprendio y enojo al mismo tiempo, ¿Quien se creía Deidara para entrar cuando el no estaba en su despacho, y más con otra persona?.

-Deidara, ¿que haces acá?- grito enojado- ¿y quien es este tipo?

- Primero, hola. Segundo no me grites. El es un colega, me enseño mucho cuando empezé con las esculturas; es como mi maestro.

- Un gusto me llamo Sasori- extendio la mano

Sasuke no correspondio el saludo

-No me dijiste que haces acá- a Deidara

-¿Nadie te enseño el respeto a los mayores?- suspiro- le conte a mi maestro sobre este cuadro, y quiso verlo.

-Es una obra maravillosa, nunca pensé que podría ver este cuadro. Hace muchos años escuche hablar del pintor.

Sasuke iba a empezar a gritar de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo último. Según sabía el autor era anonimo.

-Pintor, ¿Que pintor?

-¿Ahora te tranquilizas, no?

-Callate, rubia. Maestro Sasori usted nombro a un pintor- con toda la cortesia que conocia

-Pendejo de... - es callado por sasori

-Si, cuando empezé a estudiar la historia del arte escuche de un artista; es el único que pinto algo que tenga sentimientos, lo raro es que las veces que se dicen que la pintura cambiaba era para llorar. Pero esta vez esta sonriendo, es increible. Creo lo llamaban Sai, aunque claramente ese no era su verdadero nombre.

-¿Sabe algo más?

-No, eso era una leyenda. Nunca me lo creí, claro hasta que me lo conto Deidara y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Muchas gracias- tomo aire- ¡AHORA PUEDEN SALIR DE MI HABITACION!

- Encima que te consigo informacion sobre tu novio, me debes un favor cuñadito- saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke no perdio el tiempo y llamo a un compañero del trabajo.

El telefono suena un par de veces y atienden

-Hola, ¿quien habla?- cansado

-Shikamaru, soy Sasuke

-¿Que Sasuke?

-Trabajamos juntos, hemos estudiado juntos y debo ser el unico Sasuke que conozcas- irritado

- A... si, ¿Que pasa?

-Necesito que me consigas información

-No tengo ganas, me iba a tomar una siesta.

- Si lo hacés, te aumento un cien porciento el sueldo; acordate que mi hermano es el dueño de la compañia. Y claro, si no lo hacés te despido.

-Okey, ¿que necesitas?- increiblemente recupero las energias

- Quiero saber quien era Sai y la historia de su pintura llamada naruto.

- ¿El nombre es Sai?- extrañado

-No es el verdadero, pero si cumplis con lo que acabo de pedir. Cumplo con lo que prometí.

-Bien, ahora me fijo; aunque va a ser complicado. Voy a tardar un par de dias.

- Un par de dias y te quedas en la calle, en una hora.

-¿Co..-de la otra linea ya habían cortado

Pasa la dichosa hora y suena el telefono.

-Hola

-Hola Sasuke, encontre la información. Aunque me costo mucho

-Eso no me importa, decime lo que sabes.

-De nada- suspira- da mucha fiaca para leerlo, mejor te lo mando por fax. Chau- corta y se va a tomar su tan esperada siesta.

Sasuke se queda mirando fijo la maquina de fax, hasta que esta empieza a fucionar y a mostrar una hoja. La agarra y la empieza a leer.

La verdadera historia tras el cuadro naruto

**Dicese la leyenda, que en una tierra ya ahora desolada ataco un enorme demonio zorro de nueve colas. Quien lideraba esas tierras, en esos momentos prosperas, intento detenerlo. Pero aunque el era increiblemente fuerte, eso solo funciono para entretenerlo por unos minutos. Su esposa es ese tiempo aprovecho para hacer un sello, pero este para poder contener a la bestia tenía que ser puesto en una persona; la única persona que se animo a que le lo pusieran fue su unico hijo, Naruto.**

**La mujer conocia las características de este sello y conociendo a su hijo, lo hizo; en pocos momentos la bestia dejo de atacar, quedando atrapada en el cuerpo del joven. La característica de este dichoso sello era que iba a ir consumiendo a el portador tanto como a la bestia hasta que ambos mueran, a menos que la persona encontrara a su segunda mitad o muy conocida también como su alma gemela. Haciendo esto solo el demonio seria quien muriera.**

**Kushina estaba segura de que su querido naruto se salvaria ya que el desde hace un par de años estaba de novio con una chica que el decía amar, Sakura Haruno. Cuando su novia lo fue a ver, se sorprendieron al no ver ningun cambio; siendo asi que en un par de días naruto estaba sufriendo los efectos del sello. Sus ojos habian cambiado de color, y intentaba dañar a sus seres mas queridos.**

**Minato, Kushina y Sakura estaban desesperados; Naruto en breve moriria. Solo encontaron una solución, aunque no era muy agradable. Fueron con unos amigos de la familia, los hermanos Sobaku no que le recomendaron que hacer. Había un reconocido pintor de su pueblo al que conocian como Sai. El podria ayudarlos con naruto.**

**Sucedio lo siguiente: Sai hizo una pintura, pinto lo que reflejo que era en ese momento naruto y hasta que esa pintura la encuentre la alma gemela de naruto, el vivira ahí. Pero no podrá hablar, pocas veces podrá moverse, pero podrá ver. Asi lo reconocería.**

**Esa pintura tuvo un alto precio, cuando se termino de hacer; consumio la vida de todos los que lo quisieron. Asi que esta pintura la tomaron los hermanos mayores, ya que el menor tambien perecio, y lo transmitieron de generación a generación. Contando la historia.**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que leía, ¿sería eso cierto?.

Estubo toda la tarde sentado en su sillon observando la pintura. Llegó la noche y se quedo dormido en este, hasta que fue despertado; por un suave beso en los labios.

Abrio los ojos y no vio a nadie, sabia quien era; karin, la mucama. Esa mujer tenía una estupida obsesión con el. Fue a buscarla a la cocina, toda las veces hacia lo mismo. Lo besaba mientras dormía y era tan estupida para esconderse simpre en el mismo lugar.

Ya era muy tarde, y en toda la mansíon habia mucho silencio. Al acercarse a la cocina empezó a escuchar ¿gemidos?.

Cuando entro a la cocina, se sorprendio mucho. Karin y Suigetsu estaban en una posición en la que el no queria verlos (segun el kamasutra la posicion de la fruta), ya que no fue descubierto se fue a su querida habitación sin hacer ruido; bien por lo menos estaba seguro que Karin no habia sido.

Volvio a su gabinete y se puso a ver a Naruto, que de nuevo habia cambiado. Pero ahora su cambio era mas drástico. El zorro no estaba, tampoco el fuego y sus ojos habían cambiado de un salvaje rojo a un hermoso azul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sasuke no podía creerlo, entonces eso significaba que la leyenda era cierta; el era el alma gemela de Naruto, sonrio al pensar eso y se acerco a la pintura.

Después de mirarla por aproximadamente dos horas, fue a despertar a su hermano y en el transcurso termino despertando tambien a su cuñado. Enojados y en especial cansados lo acompañaron a su despacho.

- ¿Que pasa, por que nos despertas ahora?- pregunto con los ojos medio cerrados Itachi

- Sasuke, son las tres de la mañana- decia mientras se sentaban en el sillon que estaba en frente del cuadro y asi se dio cuenta- ¿Pero, como?

-¿Que pasá?

-El cuadro, rompí la maldición, o el sello o lo que fuera- hablaba emocionado, mientras los miraba a ambos

- ¿De que maldición, sello estas hablando?

Sasuke les termino contando la historia del cuadro, tambien le conto del beso de hace unas horas.

-no quiero decir decir que no te crea, pero no te creo. Hermanito, estoy preocupado por vos, ya te lo dije antes, es extraño este comportamiento.

-No Ita...

-Yo le creo- interrumpe- he visto miles de pinturas, y ninguna cambio sola, creo en la hsitoria que nos conto tu hermano.

Itachi mira a su pareja y luego a su hermano, para luego sentarse en la falda del primero.

- ¿Que pensás hacer?, si esto es cierto el sello tiene que estar roto y ustedes tendrían que estar juntos.

- Voy a probar algo

-Vas a besarlo, es logico. Vamos, hazlo

-No lo haré con ustedes viendome, rubia

-Entonces ¿para que nos despertaste?, dale no te sientas incomodo por el simple hecho de que tu hermano te vea besar un cuadro.

-Callate

-Sasuke, después de todo te aseguro que si sale del cuadro; me acostumbrare a verte besarlo- mira el cuadro- es increible...

-¿Que cosa?

-A ambos nos gustan los rubios de ojos azules, tenés buen gusto.

-¿Por que metes ese tema?, ahora silencio voy a hacerlo.

Itachi y Deidara guardaron silencio y se quedaron observando, Sasuke se iba acercando a la pintura, a Naruto; se apoyo en ésta y beso los labio pintados. Pasaron un par de minutos y no sucedia nada. El joven, deprimido, se empezó a alejar; cuando sintió que algo lo tomaba de la muñeca. Se dio vuelta y vio que una mano sobresalia del cuadro, y que los ojos azules brillaban.

-¿Que hago?

-Tira de su mano, debe querer que lo ayudes a salir.

-¡Dale mocoso! ayuda a tu novio.

Sasuke hizo caso y empezó a tirar de la mano de Naruto, cada vez iba saliendo mas y mas, hasta que salio todo el cuerpo. Ambos estaban en el suelo muy cansados, en un par de segundos el azabache se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y miro al que estaba arriba suyo. Se atrevio a tocar su pelo, que le parecio increiblemente suave; para luego levantar su rostro.

-No puedo creerlo, al fin saliste- hablaba emocionado, mientras miraba el rostro de su pareja

- ...- Naruto no contesto solo tomo el rostro de Sasuke y lo beso

Los mayores sonrieron y se empezaron a ir de la habitación. Cuando Deidara ya se habia ido, Itachi se quedo en la puerta.

- Sasuke

El susodicho tuvo que separarse del beso para ver a su hermano

-¿Que?-bastante molesto

-Fijate seguro que vas a ver una luz en su hombro derecho *

-¿Una luz?-mira extrañado a Naruto, si veia esa luz- Si,¿que es?

Itachi sonrie- yo tambien la vi cuando conocí a Deidara-se va de la habitación

Sasuke se quedo mirando extrañado la puerta, luego miro al joven.

Naruto empezó a abrir la boca, al fin iba a hablar

-¡Pero que te pasa!, ¡¿Por que tardaste tanto?, no sabes cuantos años estuve esperando que aparecieras.- grito molesto, y siguio gritando por un largo rato sobre lo mismo

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, su persona especial tenia una lengua muy aguda. Pero por alguna razon eso le gustaba

-Ya callate-tapandole la boca- ¿ahora estamos juntos no?

-mmm...

- Y ahora aunque quieras, no te dejare ir- dice abrazandolo

-Lo se, tanto tiempo esperando, pero ya te tengo. No quisiera arruinar esta atmosfera- se separa del abrazo- pero hace docientos años que no duermo, sigamos con esto mañana- sonrie

-Bien, puedes dormir en mi habitación; pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime

-¿Como hiciste antes para besarme?

-Vos me sacaste del cuadro, te distrajiste y aproveche la oportunidad, hasta el primer beso no podría hablar

-Eso ya lo sé idiota-respondio molesto-, bueno lo de hablar no. Te pregunto sobre el beso de cuando estaba dormido.

-No me digas idiota, estupido. Yo no te bese mientras dormias, ¿como lo haría si no podia salir del cuadro?. Te lo abras imaginado, o sino era una señal de como debías romper el sello

-Debe ser eso, vamos te acompaño a mi habitación.

Sasuke espero que Naruto se durmiera para volver a su despacho, sacaria el cuadro despúes de todo podria traerle malos recuerdos al rubio. Cuando lo agarro vio que aparecian unas personas. Ya se suponía quienes eran, habia un hombre muy parecido a naruto, una mujer peliroja de una cabellera muy larga, una joven de cabello rosado y otro joven con un tatuaje en su frente. Los padres, el mejor amigo y su antiguo amor, la anterior vida de Naruto habia sido buena. Vio que estas personas movian los labios y todas decían lo mismo "cuidalo".

-Lo haré- sonrie- lo cuidaré y lo amaré, asi que no se preocupen y descansen.

A la respuesta, las personas fueron desapareciendo, todos riendo. Hasta que el cuadro quedo en blanco.

Sasuke descolgo el cuadro, después de todo no fue tan mala idea ir a aquella subasta.

FIN

* * *

><p>*Es algo que saque del libro "Brida" de Paulo Coelho, dice que cuando te encontras con tu alma gemela vez una luz en su hombro derecho. Nose si es verdad o fue inventado por el escritor, pero cuando lo lei me parecio muy lindo y lo queria agregar.<p>

Queria agraderles por leer este fic y mas por los rewievs que de alguna forma me dieron mucha confianza (este es fanfic mas largo que escribi y empeze hace poco). Tambien que los dos primeros capitulos, yo los subi directamenete de la computadora; pero anteriormente los habia subido a un foro (.net/) aprovecho para hacerle propaganda XD. En el foro los cambie y esta bien escrito, aca talvez tengan muchas faltas de ortografia o me haya comido palabras. Bueno queria decirles esto nomas.

Gracias por leer! ademas vi que unas cuantas personas lo pusieron en sus favoritos, gracias! los adoro. Cuando me avisaba en el correo me ponia a saltar en una pata :P

Espero que lean mis proximos trabajos, que seguramente tambien seran de esta pareja.


End file.
